Coming Home
by cheyenne.koot
Summary: Leo has died, come back and he found Calypso. But what happens after that? When he wants to go back to Camp with Calypso... What will happen? What will his friends say? (All characters belong to Rick Riordan)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Two months it had been. Two months since the war. Two months since they've had the biggest quest of their lives. Two months since he had died…

And here he was. Having a small apartment with a little workshop just on the outskirts of London. With his girlfriend no less. After they had left Ogygia there had been a little… malfunction. Festus had broken down and they had stranded in London. At first he had thought that it wouldn't be so bad. He would fix Festus and they could go on with their journey. But when he opened the dragon up, it was worse then he had thought. So Calypso had said that they should stay until Leo would fix Festus and then they would go on. Back home. Back to Camp Half-Blood. He thought about it everyday. It made him work harder. He just wanted to go back to the one place he was remotely happy. And more importantly he wanted to share it with the girl he loved.

But at the same time he wasn't sure if he wanted to go. If he wanted to leave. He had a great time here with Calypso. Living together, having a little workshop and her singing in the kitchen while making stew (which he could eat ' till he would explode). But also he was sad. Sad because his friends at Camp had probably (hopefully) moved on with their lives. Sure, maybe they had grieved for a while about all the fallen demigods from the war, and so for him. But just to be barging back in to their lives, after being dead, just somehow seemed unfair somehow. All the other demigods hadn't be so lucky. How could he just push it in their faces…-

He felt a hand on his shoulder. The sudden movement got him out of his thoughts and ready to strike this person with his fire. He could already feel his hands warm up, but the moment she spoke he calmed down as fast as it had started. "Leo, it is dinnertime. Come back from your thoughts, before the food is cold." He turned around to look at her. He was still amazed that he could call this beautiful woman his girlfriend. Sure, she was immortal and only a couple thousand years older than him. But who cares about a few years when you love someone right! Most of the time he still couldn't believe that he was actually alive and with her. It just seemed so unreal. Definitely after everything that had happened in his live. He just kept thinking, what if I actually died and this is my vision of a perfect live?! Of course Calypso would help him out of that dream by saying things like "In a perfect world, your dragon wouldn't have broken down" or "We wouldn't have to make due with a house this small" or "There wouldn't still be monsters trying to sniff us out". She can be a real sunshine that one, I tell you. Of course she would be happily smiling while saying it, which made it annoying and cute at the same time.

All was well. They were going home soon and they had each other. Everything was great and peaceful. Until he had to go asleep… Then the nightmares came. And all the pain, anger, fear and remorse came setting in. And it would keep getting worse, until Calypso would manage to wake him up. By then he would be to scared to go to sleep. So he would work in his workshop, watch some television (he couldn't stop watching Doctor Who!) or he would hold Calypso while she would sleep in his arms safe and sound. And when he got really tired after three or four nights of being awake, he would try to go to sleep again. Hoping that he would be so tired that he wouldn't get any nightmares. And he wouldn't. Sad thing was that he wouldn't have nightmares for the first two hours or so. After that they would come rushing in again. And tonight was no exception.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

There it was again. The dark. The all consuming dark. It wouldn't be long now before the pain would kick in. But waiting for it, knowing it would come, that was almost worse. Almost…

Most people always told me that when you die you could feel a rush of pain, but it would just be one second and then it would go away. And then you would feel nothing anymore. Only peace. This was a nice story when you're a little boy and your mom dies. Then you think at least she wasn't in much pain. But let me tell you something. Just a piece of advice from someone who has actually died and came back to live. It is bull crap! It hurts a lot! And trust me, I felt everything. And considering that I died because of an explosion, it wasn't really nice. I could feel my body being burned. I could feel the explosion almost forcing my skin off of my face. Also not very nice. Then my body started to feel like it was burning from the inside. Now I wondered the same thing as you are probably thinking right now. If I am basically immune to fire, have the power to control fire and have never been able to burn myself, how on earth can I feel like I'm burning right now? Good question. At first I thought it was because my standerts wouldn't go this far. Which is true for a part. I'm still half mortal. So of course my body doesn't like to be in the middle of an explosion. The second thing I thought of was that I could of course also be in the Fields of Punishment. Going through all the pain again and again. Only to think I would eventually be awake and happy. Only to go right back to the pain and dispair. It would be an endless cycle. I hoped I was wrong about the second one. And three. Maybe it was a side effect from the cure. Not much was known about it, besides it legend. So it could be a possibility that you would get the cure, but for the price of reliving your death in your dreams. I could only hope that I was wrong about this one as well or that it would get less with the years. Overall it was crapy. All the sudden I felt extreme pain in my arms and legs. It came so sudden that I couldn't stop myself from letting out an agonising scream.

I had been so lost in my theories. Trying to make sense of everything that I had forgotten that the pain would be coming. And somehow because it was so sudden, it seemed almost like it hurt more than when I was focused on it. I tried to keep my body temperature under control. To keep my breathing steady and my mind focused. But it didn't seem to work. It never really did. But it was worth to keep trying. To tell myself that maybe this time it would be better than the last. That it would hurt less or it would be shorter. But it never really changed. The only thing I could do is go through it and hope that I would wake up soon. I thought about the Fields of Punishment theorie again. Somehow I couldn't get it out of my head. I mean, it wasn't like I was the nicest person. But I did think that that would be a bit much. I wasn't really a bad person. Sure, I pulled some pranks here and there. Would maybe set somethings on fire. But that wasn't really a reason to go there would it…? Nooo, it couldn't be. Then it would be loaded. But maybe for my mom…

I got shaken out of the dream. "Leo, it's okay. You're awake, you can stop crying now. You're awake." She kept saying that it wasn't real and that I was safe now. But I knew there would be a next time. And the torment would continue. But at least I was back with her now. I could face it again. Or at least I could try! I hugged her and laid back down with my arms still around her.

She eventually fell back asleep. Somehow time flew by, because before I knew it the alarm rang. "Morning." she said. "Good morning!" "How are you feeling?" She looked at me and I could see the worry in her eyes. I couldn't just tell her everything that went through my mind when I would have those nightmares. I always told her bits and pieces. "Feeling like my throat has been on fire." I smiled at her. She gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Why don't you go take a shower, then I'll make sure that breakfast is ready when you come down." And with that she leaped out of bed and went the kitchen. I fell back down on the pillows. Would it ever stop? I pushed the thought aside as soon as it came and went to take a shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

I was just enjoying my food, when I noticed Calypso had stopped cleaning the dishes and was looking at me funny. "What?" I asked. "Leo,…" she said in a sweet voice. Too sweet. This can't be good. "I'm really happy that you like it, don't get me wrong…" "But?" I asked. I knew there had to be a 'but' to this. She sighted. "I guess I'm just gonna say it. If you're gonna keep eating like this, like you do everyday, you'll get fat." She had a sweet smile on her face. That made me wondering if she was just kidding or if she really was concerned somewhere inside. I loved these moments. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you worried. But it's just soooo good!" I whined like a little kid. "Please, will you still care for me when I'm not scrawny anymore?!" I looked at her with pleading eyes. She started laughing. Gods, I love it when she laughs. "Ahhw, all right then… But only because I really really care about you." We smiled at each other and she turned to face the counter to continue with the dishes. I just kept smiling. I knew she didn't really have it easy. She was scared sometimes. The outside world had changed so much since she had been "put away" in Ogygia. She wasn't used to being somewhere else. And also with someone I guess… But neither am I, so that was new for both of us. But somehow we made it work. Though to be honest, I will never get how every hero that came to Ogygia and met her could have just left again. Not that I complain! Not at all. But I just don't get it. She is beautiful, sweet, caring and funny. She can cook, sing , work in the garden, help in the workshop, and still be graceful at the same time. What was not to like? Except maybe her snarky comments every now and then. But even in moments like that she had her charms. The way she would react if I said something back. The way she could totally get into a discussion. And even the way she looked at me when she was angry. She would get this fire in her eyes and she would make you look at her and only her. And I loved to look at only her. So obviously sometimes I wouldn't be able to hold myself in and I would make her slightly mad and if I thought that she was winning (which happened a lot to be honest) I would kiss her and say that she looked beautiful. She would roll her eyes at me and go on doing something 'important'. But she would always have the slightest hint of a smile in her eyes. So we had a very normal (as normal as you can be as a couple in which one is back from the dead and the other being immortal and all) relationship. Though I think Hazel would get us. Her being brought back from the dead too and being in a different kind of world now then it was when she was alive. I missed her. And to be 'Frank' with you, I also missed her boyfriend (haha, see what I did there?). They were the ones I had to thank for being here. Of course I missed all of my friends. I hadn't known them for long, but when you almost die together several times it creates a bond. That and living on a ship together, where you don't have much but each other. All I could do was hope that they were okay and try to get back to Camp with Calypso. But first things first. I had to get my dragon fixed. I had been working on it for a while now, and I think I have finally figured out how to do it. I drank the last of my coffee and started to put my plans together in my head. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It had taken me another two weeks and three days, a couple explosions, setting Calypso on fire twice (don't ask, she is still pissed at me…) and a lot of coffee. But finally after almost three months, I was ready to go back to the place I died! I don't think many people can say that and be happy about it too. I was so excited, I was literally jumping up and down. Though that could also have something to do with the 6 cups of coffee I had gulped down this morning. I walked into the kitchen were Calypso was just preparing breakfast. I hugged her from behind. "How would you feel about moving?" I whispered in her ear. She turned around in shock, almost head bumping me in the process. "Are you kidding me?!" She asked. I could see she was as excited as me. I nodded. "I think it's time to pack our bags. I'm going to introduce you to my friends and family." She smiled, kissed me and ran off to the bedroom. It was strange to actually think of it. I was going back to Camp. And this time I was bringing Calypso with me. Just as it should be.

We ate breakfast really fast and I helped Calypso with packing. By the time we were done with packing and arranging things, it was already late in the afternoon. Calypso had made packages with food to take on our journey (though I could have done that with my belt, but she looked so happy making it I couldn't tell her not to. I had taken Festus outside so we could take off when I had started him. Calypso was petting him, which I found really cute considering the fact that he is made of metal. She was smiling, saying that she missed him and how I should have been faster with fixing him. You try to fix a huge dragon made out of metal and wires really fast, Sunshine. It is hard work. I put all our stuff on Festus his back and made sure that nothing was able to fall off during the ride. Or flight actually. I climbed higher up on Festus, until I was sitting at his neck. I opened the pannel in his head. His wires looked good. The memory card was placed. All looked well and ready to go. "Ready for another quest, buddy?" I switched the on button and slid down next to Calypso. Nothing happened for five seconds. I thought I had failed. I thought I did everything right. I just wanted to start apologising to Calypso and tell her I would try to fix it right away. But when I looked at her, she didn't look disappointed. She actually looked happy and excited. I didn't get why, until I heard squeaking sounds. It had worked! It had actually worked! Calypso hugged me tightly. "You did it! We can go home."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Festus seemed happy to be back. And so was I. He stood up and hung his head down to us. Calypso stroked his head (cute again). "I'm glad you're back, buddy." He made approving clicking sounds. "Are you ready to fly? We have a long way to go." He lied down like saying 'hop on'. And so we did. Calypso sat behind me and held on to me. "Let's go!" I said. Festus stood up, flapped a couple of times with his wings to feel them and up we went.

We flew across the ocean for […] hours when I saw land far below through the clouds. We were so close. So close to Camp. So close to home. "Leo, aren't people gonna freak out when they see Festus flying into Camp?" Calypso asked. Crap, I hadn't thought of that. I think some people would… After all he flew into the fire with me and disappeared after. "I think it will be fine. They'll probably be surprised at first. But they won't shoot him out of the sky. At least I don't think so. And by the time they see us sitting on it, we'll be close enough to the ground already." Of course I wasn't completely sure that they wouldn't try and shoot us down. I mean Festus had been a little…. hard to deal with at first. But everyone knew he was fine now. And trying to shoot him down wouldn't help them. He would get pissed for sure. Also nothing had worked in the past. And I just hoped my friends would stop others if they wanted to try. I needed to have faith in that.

"Ohw my Gods! It's huge!" I didn't know what she was talking about, until I looked down. Of course. She had never seen New York. "Yeah, it is. Welcome to the city that never sleeps." I said looking at her. She had a huge smile on her face. "Are you happy we're doing this?" "Yes, I am. Just a little nervous…" "Calypso, you don't have to be nervous. They will like you. I don't know any reason they wouldn't like you!" She kissed me. "Thank you, Leo." "We're in this together, okay. If people are mean to you, they will have to deal with me. And if you don't like it here, we can always leave again." She smiled at me. "Let's go meet your friends!" "That's my girl. Festus, prepare for landing!"

He bobbed his head while making clicking sounds. We were getting closer and closer to the ground. I could see the pine tree already on the hill. The tree that once held Thalia. I could see the Big House and the cabins coming into view too. Festus landed on the beach. I could see several people coming from different directions running towards us. "Calypso, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Your new home." I said. I slid off of Festus his back, helped Calypso get down and turned around to meet our friends.


	6. Writer Update

I hope you all like the story.  
If you have suggestions, please do say so!

Also if you have characters you want to see or maybe  
other stories you want me to write just let me know!

I will try to take every advice with me in my writing.

And sorry if my English isn't correct. I'm from Holland.  
So I try to do the best I can :)  
If you notice any mistakes, please let me know.  
Then I will change it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

At first I couldn't see anyone I recognised. Maybe they were gone? I knew that Hazel and Frank would have gone back to Camp Jupiter. And Jason maybe too. Percy could be with his mom in the city. Piper and Annabeth could have gone home too. Out of nowhere I heard a voice. I knew that voice! "LEO! No way!" A girl came pushing through the crowd that had gathered around us. "Nyssa!" She flew into my arms. Hugging all the breath out of my lungs. "I never knew you were such a hugger." I joked. She let go of me. "Only on special occasions. You know. Birthdays, weddings and when your half brother comes back from the dead." She smiled at me. Then when I thought she might hug me again, she did the opposite. She hit me on the back of my head. "Thanks Nys, missed you too." I hadn't known her for too long, but she had showed me around and been kind to me. And she was my sister, so I had missed her. "What in the name of Hades did you do to be here?" "Well, that's a long story…" "I would love to hear it." Said a sudden voice. "Nico!" The son of Hades was standing in front of everyone else now. "I know for a fact that I didn't bring you back. And I felt you die… How are you here?" He sounded relieved somehow. And happy. Which kinda took me by surprise. Sure we had been on a quest together and fought together. But I didn't really know him that well. "Like I said, long story. I will tell you all. But right now, we-" I took Calypso's hand "-should get some sleep first. We flew through the night to get here." "Then I think you have to go to the Big House first." Nyssa said. "They'll be surprised to know you're back too. And with company no less." She smiled at Calypso and stuck out her hand. "We haven't been introduced yet. I'm Nyssa, daughter of Hephaestus." "Nice to meet you, Nyssa. I'm Calypso… Daughter of Atlas." And with that every single chat that was being made by other demigods in the crowd stopped. "So…" I said. "To the Big House it is. It'll be nice to see everyone again." And with that Nico, Nyssa, Calypso and me walked through the crowed to the Big House. "I'll be right back, okay buddy! Then we'll get you some nice oil." I yelled back at Festus. He made some squeaking sounds and laid down on the beach. I looked at Calypso while we walked. She looked a little nervous. I squeezed her hand a little and when she look at me I gave her a reassuring smile. We would be fine, as long as we stayed together. She smiled back at me and we kept on walking.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When we arrived at the Big House several people had already gathered there. Apparently they had already heard we were here. News travels fast at Camp. The first to stand up was coach Hedge. I could see Mellie still sitting down with a little child in her arms. Little Chuck. "What were you thinking, Cupcake?! Just blowing yourself up. We did suicide missions together remember!" I laughed. "What? You think this is funny, Valdez?! Ten push ups!" "Coach, believe it or not… But I've actually missed you yelling at me." The old sater looked at me with a gleam in his eyes. "Well, I missed you too. But don't think that because of that you don't have to do your push ups." He patted me on my back. "And who are you?" He looked at Calypso. "Now coach, be nice." "I am nice. When am I not? I just want to know who she is." "My name is Calypso. Daughter of-" "Of Atlas…! Yeah, I know the stories. Last I heard you were on an island. How did you get away?" He gave me a stern look. "Leo promised me that he would come back to Ogygia and that he would get me away from there. So we sort of just flew away." "And the Gods are okay with that?" Coach asked. I could see Calypso looking to the ground. She didn't know. Neither did I. "To be honest, I'm not sure…." she said. "But since there haven't been any Gods coming by telling me to go back, I thought it was okay."

"It should be okay." I almost jumped up. Why did Nico always have to do that? I hadn't noticed him anymore. It was like he always got drawn back into the shadows and randomly came out to scare people by saying something. Haha, came out. Okay…Sorry! Nico went on talking. "When the war with Kronos was over, Percy received a gift from the Gods. One of the things that he wanted was you being released from your island." I saw Calypso her eyes growing big. "He did?" she asked. "Yeah. And Zeus told him he would. But you were still there. If we look at it now, we were lucky. Since you wouldn't have met Leo then. But it was promised, so they can't really sent you back." Calypso looked at him in surprise. I was only thinking that the Gods did what they wanted to do. Sure, sometimes they helped us and that was great. But how could we be sure that they wouldn't sent Calypso back the moment they felt like it… I had to ask my dad about that. Maybe he knew something. But I shouldn't get Calypso to worry. She had to enjoy being away from Ogygia. "I think Nico is right. And besides, they wouldn't want to get into a fight with us. Now, shall we go inside?" I took Calypso's hand and walked through the door.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

The moment we walked through the door I was hugged. "Hey beauty queen!" "Shut up, Leo…" I hugged her back. When she let go she looked at Calypso. "You must be the girl he couldn't get out of his mind. Calypso right?! I'm Piper." She shook hands with Calypso. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry I distracted him." "Haha, that's okay. I can see why." They smiled at each other. Good sign!

I have to admit that I was a little worried at some times about how well Calypso would like everyone. And if she could adjust to the life at Camp. But as amazing as she is, it was going really well. Of course there were a lot of people she hadn't met yet. And also people I wasn't sure I wanted her to meet. Piper was chatting with Calypso about their lives and how the island had been. I heard the name of Piper her dad, Mellie, Hedge and Chuck. It was a good thing Piper was down to earth and not be a snobby daughter of Aphrodite. It helped when she was making small talk. She still had the little braid in her long brown hair. She was wearing jeans, blue sneakers, a Camp Half-Blood shirt and a blue vest over her shirt. Around her neck hung a beautiful golden necklace with an eagle. Probably from Jason. Jason! "Hey Piper…?" "Yeah, what is it Leo?" "How is Jason? Did he go back to Camp Jupiter with Frank and Hazel?" "Well, yes and no." How could that question be yes AND no? Unless he went there and came back here, I couldn't find a reason why it could be both. But if he had come back to Camp Half-Blood, then why wasn't he with Piper right now. Why hadn't I seen him already. I must have looked really confused, because Piper smiled at me and said "Calm down Leo. I can almost hear the wheels in your head spinning. I'll explain. Yes, he went to Camp Jupiter with Frank and Hazel. But he actually lives here in Camp Half-Blood. He is traveling between Camps since he was named Pontifex Maximus." "Wait, he got the position Octavian had?" " Well, actually Octavian had given himself that position. And Jason was named High Priest. So you can't really call Octavian one if you ask me. And even if he was, he's not here anymore so…" "Okay, fair enough. So what does he do?" "Right now he mostly builds shrines with other Demigods for the Gods and Goddesses that don't have anything. We hope that, if they see we are paying attention to them, they won't be angry towards the Gods and Demigods anymore." "Well, I hope it works. It would help in the long run." Calypso said. "Yeah, and some of them were real jerks to use. So I hope that will be less too." "Leo!" Calypso looked at me with big eyes. "What? It's true." "Yeah, but you can't just go around calling Gods jerks and other things. If they heard you, they could be really angry." "But you could tell the Gods that they weren't being funny when I got to your island!" I whined. "Yes, because I had nothing to lose at that point." She looked at me waiting for a response. But I already knew she had won this argument. "Fine." I said. "But aren't you happy that they let me stay?" I said with raised eyebrows. "After a while…" she smiled at me. "Ahhw…" We both looked at Piper. "Sorry, I had a daughter-of-Aphrodite-moment. I sometimes have that." She rolled her eyes, looked up at the sky and muttered something that sounded like 'thanks mom'. "So Leo, are you gonna give your girlfriend the tour of the Camp or should I?" I stuck out my tongue at her. "I can do that myself, thank you very much. Lets go! Later Piper!" I pulled Calypso along by her arm. "Bye Piper, it was nice to meet you!" She yelled while I dragged her away. "You too!" Piper yelled back just before the door closed. "So, where do you wanna go first?" I asked her with a smile. "I wanna see where you spent most of your time when you were here." "Okay, Cabin 9 it is. And after that we'll go to the Bunker!" I took her hand in mine and we walked towards the Cabins.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

While we walked through Camp, towards the Cabins, people kept staring. Some of them waved at us and others just stopped in their tracks to look at us. I could feel Calypso gripping my hand tighter. She must have been nervous. I didn't care so much anymore if people looked. I kinda got it. How many times had it happened that someone came back from the dead and would then just take a stroll through Camp with his immortal girlfriend? If the rolls had been reversed, I probably would have looked too.

But Calypso wasn't used to any of this. Not Camp, having so many demigods around her, having them watch her with every stop she made. It must feel really strange for her. "Don't worry." I whispered to her. "They just aren't used to seeing someone this beautiful. Let them take a while to look and get used to it." She smiled, but kept looking down. It was so cute to see her being a little shy and insecure. Mostly because I knew the other side of her. We kept walking until we stood before Cabin 9.

"Wow, it looks like a tiny factory!" Calypso said. I smiled at her. "Yeah, it kinda does. You wanna go inside?" She looked a little unsure, but then turned her head to look right into my eyes. "Yes, let's go." We walked to the door and opened it with a lot of gears turning and smoke hissing. We walked in and the door fell shut.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

The only light that shone was from some of the blinking LED lights. I knew exactly where to go. I hadn't been here for that long, but it felt like coming home after a long vacation. I immediately felt comfortable and at home.

We walked through the junk of screws, bolts, and tools that covered the floor. I tried to guide Calypso so she would step on as little as she could. When we came to my bunk I sat down. I patted the space next to me to tell her to come sit next to me. She looked it over first. Probably looking at all the stuff that Beckendorf once had put on it to make it so much cooler. Then she too sat down. "Okay, now put your feet on the bed and don't freak out." She did as I told her, but I could see a nervous look in her eyes. "Leo, what are you planning to do?" "Just showing you my room." I said casually. I pushed one of the buttons on the side of the bed and down we went.

I saw Calypso's eyes grow wide as we retracted into the basement. Into my own room. I jumped of my bed just before it reached the ground. "Welcome in my pequeño hogar!" She stepped of the bed and looked around. Then she turned to me and started to ask all kinds of questions. 'Who made this?', 'How was it made?' and 'Does everyone have this?' "Calm down, beautiful. I don't really know all that. I can make a guess how it was made and I can tell it was probably Charles Beckendorf who came up with the idea. But I don't really know the details. Only that this was his room before he died and it became mine. I would have liked to be able to ask him a lot of things myself… But anyway. I'm happy with my own little place." "He sounds amazing. I'm sure he would have liked to meet you too." She took my hand and smiled at me. I pulled her lightly towards me and kissed her. "Thank you." She always knew how to make me feel better.

"So, where is this Bunker of yours? Is it in the basement too?" She asked. "Haha, no." I said. "For that we have to go to the woods." I gave her a big smile and pulled her with me onto the bed with me. "Can I push it?" She asked me with an excited look on her face. I laughed. "Sure you can. Just push the second button and it will go up." I guided her hand towards the place the buttons were.

I squeezed her hand a little and then released it. "Okay, here we go…" She said and pushed it. The bed started to go up. When it reached the main floor of the Cabin again it came to a stop. She jumped off first. "That was easy, but fun!" She said. A huge smile on her face. Gods, how was she so perfect. She was already walking towards the front door. "Are you coming?" "Yes, you won't be able to get into the Bunker without me." I laughed. "Why not?" "It's easier when I show you."


	12. Writers Update 2

Heey everyone!

I hope you like the story. I was thinking of putting Percy in the  
story after they went to the bunker. Because that will be a  
familiar face for Calypso. Let me know if you guys think I should  
do that and if you maybe have other characters you would like to  
see :)

And thank you for the reviews! I will try to put the advice into my writing!


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

When we walked towards the woods, Calypso suddenly came to a stop. I followed her eyes and saw why she had stopped. The strawberry field. Of course, she loved gardening back on Ogygia.

"You know, I could ask Katie or one of the other kids of Demeter if you could join them. The are the ones that mostly tend the field. But I'm sure that they would be happy with an extra set of skilled hands to help them." She looked at me with sparkling eyes. "You think they would let me?" "I'm sure of it. I'll ask them later. They are really nice. I'm sure you'll like them and they will like you." She hugged me. "Thank you, Leo. That would be amazing!" She let go of me again. "Anything for you. If it makes you feel more like home and makes you happy, then it makes me happy." She gave me a little push against my shoulder. "You are such a suck up sometimes." she smiled. "Yeah, but I am your suck up." I said sticking out my tongue. She laughed. "That is very true." I took her hand and together we walked into the woods.


	14. Writers question

**Writers question…**

Heey everyone!

Considering the fact that we all know what happened when Leo and Calypso got to camp,

do you all still want me to continue? I'm not sure, so I'm asking for your opinions… :)


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

 _Heey everyone. I'm really sorry it took so long. I wasn't sure if I should continue and I was really busy with school projects. But I hope you like it. And if you guys have anything that you would want to happen or people you want to see, just let me know ;)_

I explained what had happened during my first quest. How Festus had fallen apart and how I, after we came back to Camp, had build the Argo II and had put Festus his head on the rear.

Calypso listened intently to my story. She only disrupted it for a few times when she had to make a smart remark.

After I was done it was already getting late. I stood up from the chair where I had sat during the time I was telling my story. "It almost time for dinner." I told her. "So we better get going if we want to be on time. And I can find Katie at her table and ask if you can join her tomorrow at the strawberry fields." "Thank you, Leo." She said. "No problem. I need to have my space from you too, you know." I told her with a wink.

She laughed that sweet laugh of hers. You know the kind of laugh like someone is almost singing doing it. "I'm sure you do." She said and she stood up too. "Let's get going then." She told me. And we walked out of the Bunker. I glanced inside once more before I closed the door. I will be spending a lot of time here again. I just hope that Calypso can find as much happiness here as I did.


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Dinner was good. Of course it was, when your plates get filled by everything the nymphs serve from BBQ to cheese and from bread to fruit. And you only have to give up a little part from that to your parent. Harley kept trying to show everyone about his new plans for a backpack that would be connected to some plate. And it would transport anything that was on the plate into the backpack. I had no idea how he could come up with stuff like this. Then again, we Hephaestus kids are known for making things that no one would even think of and seemed impossible. We like to prove people wrong.

Calypso really went in to it. She was asking stuff like 'How would you do that?', Would it be a regular backpack' and'Did the distance matter?'. And Harley was completely excited that someone wanted to know so much about his idea that he started to explain every single detail. I swear, the only thing he missed that could make it better would be if he had an entire powerpoint presentation ready to show. I could see him standing here right now. Rolling in a diaprojector, plug in his computer and saying "I'm glad you asked…". I won't lie, that would be awesome.

After dinner was over I walked over to Katie. "Hey Katie, I wanted to ask you something." She turned around and smiled at me. "What is it, Leo?" "Well…" Now that I was actually going to ask it I got scared. Not because of Katie, or because I'm scared of talking to people and asking favours. But I was scared that she or one of her siblings might say that Calypso wouldn't be good enough for it. Or that Calypso wouldn't like the fact that they were all really close and family and she wasn't. "Leo…?" Katie looked at me. Her green eyes piercing into mine. "Right!" I said. I had to ask. I promised. And if it didn't work out we could always do something about it then.

" I wanted to ask you if maybe you and your siblings would be okay with it if Calypso helps out at the strawberry field?" I said real fast. Katie looked at me a little at first. Then when she started to open her mouth, I started panicking. "She is really good with plants and making things grow. She did it in Ogygia too. And-" I didn't get any further than that, because Katie started laughing. "What?!" I demanded. Katie responded, still giggling. "You are way to worried. I didn't know you could be like that. You always acted like the cool guy. Or you tried at least…." "Uncalled for." I told her. "Sorry. But of course. If she likes gardening and she wants to join, I'm not the person who is going to stop her from doing so. And neither are my siblings." I sighed.

Katie smiled at me again. "You really think we are that horrible?" I smiled back. "No, but I can see others looking at her sometimes. I know you are kind, but I wasn't sure you would say yes. And I really wanted you to. So thank you." "We are all weird outside of this Camp, Leo. Some more than others. We should all respect and appreciate one another." She said this looking up at the sky.

"Now, I expect Calypso to be at the fields right after breakfast tomorrow." "I'll tell her! Thank you again, Katie." And with that I turned around to go back to the Hephaestus Cabin.


	17. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

When I got to my 'room', I told Calypso she could help out at the strawberry fields tomorrow. She freaked out. And that is putting it lightly. I swear, that girl could be happy with the little things.

Helping out with gardening would not be that amazing for most, but for her it was like the best thing in the world. Needles to say, I thought it was really cute.

She immediately started searching for which clothes were the best to wear, her comfy shoes (her brown sandals) and what she would say when she got there.

She asked all kinds of questions. Like 'What is the best way to thank Katie for letting me do this?', 'What do all the other Demeter kids like and dislike?' and 'What can I say and what not?'.

Most of them I couldn't really give an answer to. "Ease down, sunshine. I don't know all that. I wasn't really here that long to really get to know all their life stories."

She looked down. Not really sad, but more like she was embarrassed. I think she thought that she should have known that.

"Hey…" I stood up and took her hand in mine. "I'm sure that it will be fine. Great even. You love spending your days out and taking care of plants. So do they.

I think that is enough common ground to start with. And you can go from there." She hugged me.

"Let's get some sleep." I told her. "Tomorrow is gonna be a busy day for you." I kissed her goodnight and turned out the lights.


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

The next day Calypso and I went to the strawberry fields together right after breakfast. I didn't want to let her go alone, considering that she didn't really know anyone yet.

When we arrived at the fields, most of the Demeter kids were already working on the field. Katie was standing with her sister, Miranda, near the pegasus stables.

We started walking towards them. Miranda was the first of the two to see us coming. She smiled at us and said something to Katie.

She looked up too and waved at us. When we got to them, Katie stuck her hand out to Calypso.

"I don't really think we have had a formal introduction yet. I'm Katie." Calypso took her hand and shook it.

"It is really nice to meet you, Katie. I'm Calypso." After that Miranda did the same.

"We are really happy to see someone who loves to work with plants too!" Miranda said.

"Thank you for letting me join you. I am really happy that you make it able for me to do what I love." Calypso said.

She was glowing. I guess she had been away from her garden for so long that she had really missed the feeling of being in the open air and to be working

with the earth and the plants.

"Leo told me that you used to have a garden in Ogygia too. So I'm guessing that you already know most of the ways to take care of plants." Katie said.

"Yes, I do. I had a lot of flowerbeds and grew my own vegetables." Calypso told them. I could see them totally getting into it.

They started talking about which kinds of vegetables she used to grow, how she kept her flowerbeds growing well, how the strawberries worked here and

how they had a barrier set over Camp to help them with the seasons.

"Okay ladies. I think this is all very interesting, but this is more your thing then mine. So I am going to leave you to it." I told them.

I turned to Calypso. "Have fun. I'll see you at dinner." I kissed her cheek and walked away towards my cabin to get some supplies to take to the bunker.

I glanced behind me and saw Calypso and Miranda already working near each other on some strawberries.

Calypso was smiling from ear to ear. She will be perfectly fine here, I thought to myself. And I continued walking towards the Hephaestus cabin.


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

On my way to my dad's cabin, I walked passed the forge. I peeked inside. It seemed like so long ago since I was in here for the first time. Almost like another life. That might have something to do with the entire war with Gaea and me dying, but still. It felt so peaceful now.

I saw Nyssa working on a sword, which I believe belonged to Clarisse. She probably went to hard on the dummies again. Harley was fiddling with some screws and wires, connecting them to a big computerlike screen. I wasn't sure what it did, but I did know that electronics weren't actually allowed inside camp. It called out to monsters. But I was sure that Harley knew what he was doing.

As young as he is, he somehow maneges to be a kid and be as smart as a grownup at the same time. I always secretly envied him for that. The fact that he seemed so relaxt.

I knew better, of course. The kid had seen fights and the labyrinth. So he didn't really have a normal relaxing childhood. But he somehow made it work.

Nyssa looked at me. "Hey Leo. Did you need anything?" she asked. I thought about Festus, who was hanging out at Bunker 9. "Ehh yeah, just some supplies." I told her. "I know where they are." She gave me a smile and gestured for me to come inside. Until that point I hadn't realised that I hadn't taken a step inside the forge yet. It made me a little anxious to be honest. I was strange how I could feel so at home here, but at the same time I didn't. When I died, I never thought that I would come back here. I wished I would of course, but wasn't even sure the cure would work. But they all lived without me for a while. They had seen me die, mourned and had moved on. Only problem was that I hadn't had the time to put everything straight yet. In my mind I still didn't really know everything that had happened to me when I had died. Sure I had my memories here and there about what happened and they haunted my dreams, but I didn't fully understand them yet.

Just put one foot in front of the other I told myself. I took a deep breath and walked into the forge. I smiled back at Nyssa. I saw her look at me up and down. For a moment I felt panic rise in my chest. She locked eyes with me. "You seem different." she said. "Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked her. "Both I think…" She turned back to her work. I knew the problem of dealing to much with humans and emotions for kids of Hephaestus. Machines were way easier to understand for us. Others would maybe find it strange or annoying when their half-sister would turn away from them in a situation like this (think away the whole dying thing of course, because not many people have ever had a situation like that). I was not one of those people. I was actually kind of glad.

I went over to Harley. "Hey buddy." I said. I looked at all the scrap and metal on the table. "You wanna help?" Harley asked me. He looked down at his now fidgeting fingers. I gave him a wide grin. "Heck yeah I do! What are you making?" He told me some of his plans and we spend the rest of the day working on little projects.


End file.
